Steak Visualization
by The Unrequited Writer
Summary: Yami no Bakura demonstrates his hate for the former Pharaoh through his host’s body, allowing his host to watch, showing what he’d like to do using a piece of steak meat for visualization. Implied YnY x YnB yaoi (no lemons). Short One-Shot.


This story idea came to me… out of nowhere! Actually, that's how most of my fictions come, when I'm doing something that has nothing to do with inspiration for a fiction, suddenly… an idea comes to mind (without a care that it distracts me from my current activities), and unfortunately for me, this one wouldn't leave me!

Unfortunately, it's very short… sorry! Anyways, enjoy!

Yuugiou is © Kazuki Takahashi.

'Steak Visualization' is KCN-chan since September 8, 2004.

**One-Shot. "Steak Visualization" by KCN-chan.**

Ryou Bakura sat silently at the dinner table, looking at his steak, baked potatoes, carrots, and green peas.

He had been about to eat his food a half an hour earlier, but his other self had decided to make his grand appearance in his transparent form, without taking over his host's body — for the time being.

And now Ryou was sitting there, staring at the food as if it were his enemy.

"Do you want me to demonstrate it again?" Yami no Bakura asked, feeling quite eager to repeat his earlier actions.

Slowly, Ryou shook his head. "No… thanks… Can you go now?"

"No." The spirit replied shortly, not about to take his other's orders.

"I want you to leave right now Nanashi." Ryou said a bit more sternly, glaring slightly at the food in front of him, especially the steak… the poor steak…

_"Let me show you something Yadonushi. Something I enjoy doing when you make your steak. It is after all, a favorite personal past time, but today I feel like an audience." The former tomb robber grinned, taking over his other's body, and allowed Ryou to watch in his transparent form._

_"What is it Nanashi?" Ryou asked somewhat suspiciously, even if it was just concerning food, though slightly interested._

_This was after all; the only time Yami no Bakura had allowed Ryou to remain conscious while he took over his host's body. It was a good feeling — to a certain extent._

"It wasn't that bad." The thief said as he glared down at his horrified other.

Ryou looked up, pointing at the dark spirit with a distasteful look. "You should not be so… It's just wrong. To think that way about anybody…!"

"I enjoy my hatred for that Pharaoh." Yami no Bakura replied, grinning slightly once more. "Are you going to finish that steak, or can I continue my demonstration?"

Even though he'd asked, the spirit didn't wait for a reply, and took over his other's body, keeping Ryou awake for the continuation of his earlier actions.

"Now watch carefully Yadonushi, I'm only going to do this once with this particular steak." The thief said, and began to jab his fork in to the meat mercilessly.

This only further horrified his other, more polite half. "S-stop it Nanashi!"

"This is what I want to do to the Pharaoh, do you see?" Yami no Bakura questioned, pointing with one hand to the steak that was lying there limply. "Destroy it completely till it's nothing but a mess… Just like the Pharaoh will be. Once I defeat him in a duel, and take the puzzle."

Ryou Bakura nodded, but kept his eyes closed. The poor steak was taking so much abuse… good thing it was no longer a living animal — that would've been even worse to witness.

"We'll come to living animals later." The dark spirit smirked, reading Ryou's thoughts. "Now, continuing on… I want to get back at the Pharaoh just right, where it really counts. If I go after his stronger points, he will be a much more formidable opponent, however, get him where he's weak… and he's a goner for sure!"

Yami no Bakura demonstrated as he slammed the fork in to the steak bone area, though not hard enough to destroy it, but then stabbed at the meaty area next, and cut through it completely.

"You see my point?" The thief grinned.

Once more, Ryou Bakura nodded, but was silently disgusted even more. The sight of the meat being stabbed at like it was living was just a bit too disturbing for Ryou's tastes. He would never look at meat the same way, especially with the juicy meat beginning to splatter, as it broke apart with the many jabs. Almost like blood.

Yami no Yuugi's blood… the former Pharaoh, by Ryou's spirit's hands.

Fortunately, Ryou Bakura had high hopes that it would never happen, and that Yuugi's other self would never allow it to get that far. That was good.

"Now, another thing Yadonushi. You see this piece of meat?" Yami no Bakura asked, pointing to the poor abused steak, only to receive a small nod in return. "It's nothing important, really… however, it is quite tasty, and good-looking on the outside. It satisfies my hunger… if you get my drift."

The sadistic look of pleasure in the thief's eyes made Ryou involuntarily shiver, but it soon wore off as the words sunk in a more informative way…

Quite tasty… outwardly good-looking… satisfying to his other's hunger… That didn't sound like anything 'revengeful'… but rather, lust filled.

"Nanashi?!" Ryou exclaimed, but his spirit had disappeared from sight.

**One-Shot Complete.**

Sort of pointless… and not that really thought out, but you get the drift of what I meant, I hope. Lol, it was merely there for amusement, not a political statement on 'Steak Abuse', lol (I'm only humoring you here, there's no such thing as 'steak abuse'… I think).

Oh well. It was an attempt at a one shot (haven't written one in a while), and feedback is nice, so please review! Thanks.


End file.
